According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 a polymer composition can contain a (2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene oxide) polymer and an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) graft copolymer. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435, such a polymer composition is used for manufacturing various molded parts. However, the mechanical properties are not sufficient for use of this polymer composition in a number of applications. In particular, the notched impact resistance of that polymer composition is inadequate for a number of commercially important applications.
It would be a distinct advance in the art to provide a thermoplastic composition having significant improved notched impact strengths.